The Box of Truth
by ilikedan
Summary: During a ghost invasion Danny saves Maddie’s life, but it takes a lot out of him, and they are locked inside a big metal box, what will happen? Is Danny’s secret in danger? And also what is going on outside the safety of the big, metal box? FINALLY DONE!
1. Chapter 1

The Box of Truth

By: ilikedan

During a ghost invasion Danny saves Maddie's life, but it takes a lot out of him, and they are locked inside a big metal box, what will happen? Is Danny's secret in danger? And also what is going on outside the safety of the big, metal box

It was a perfectly normal day in Amity Park, the birds were singing, kids were running around, and a bunch of scary looking ghosts were coming to destroy us all, yep nothing was out of the ordinary. "Get back you ghost scum!" Maddie Fenton shouted firing another blast, which the ghost dodged "how many times must I tell you: I'm on your side!" the ghost screamed "nice try ghost, but I wasn't born yesterday!" she said firing another blast "Do you listen to anything I say! Can't we talk?" the ghost pleaded, he always hated having his mother try to kill him, because this was no ordinary ghost he was the rare halfa, half human, half ghost and Maddie was his mom, a very dedicated ghost hunter, who did not know that she was actually shooting her own son, but anyways 'Danny Phantom' was the city's only protection from ghosts, but was framed by an enemy, and is now public ghost enemy # 1. Life for him was a living nightmare, but it was his job, even though he's only 14. "Why should I trust you?" she barked "uh... Because I'm cute and adorable?" Danny asked, putting on a cute face "not a chance" she said firing yet another blast, but this time hitting him square in the chest "gotcha spook, time to send you home" Maddie putting a thermos to his head "say goodbye" she started to fire up the thermos, but Walker had snuck up on her and grabbed her by the neck "Hey punk, I know how valuable this woman is to you so I'll just be taking her" walker said before lifting her up into the sky holding her tightly "MOM-DDIE" Danny shouted correcting his error, he jumped into the air and followed him, the ghost flew high in the air before dropping her, naturally Danny dived to get her, just as Walker knew he's do. He through down a circular object that was glowing a bright green, he threw it down it down and it Danny he screamed in pain, the device was something that would give him a painful shock and weaken him so he could hardly move, then they would finish him off, after the shock was done Danny was so weak, but he used every ounce of energy left to grab Maddie after that they both tumbled to the ground, both unharmed ( unless you count Danny who can hardly move) Walker was going to finish him off when he thought of something, since he was so weak he couldn't do anything, so why not destroy the town, and make him suffer to see everything and one gone, then destroy him, it was perfect, and he might as well throw his mother in there too, she was also a big threat to their plan, they'll dispose of her later, but not now he wanted to make the boy suffer so he grabbed the two and flew them over to a large, metal box for human containment and made both intangible and threw them in "enjoy your town for soon it will be all gone" Walker said before flying off laughing "NO! Must… get… out!" Maddie said pounding on the walls but to no avail, she turned around, she'll get the kid to help her but saw he appeared to be unconscious, if ghosts could go unconscious, she went over to him and was going to shake him till he woke, but noticed numerous bruises, cuts, and scars, and he was no wait it can't be was he _bleeding_?

Oh cliffhanger what's going to happen in the big, metal box? even the creator doesn't know!

Chapter 2

Listening

_Maddie's POV_

No it's not possible ghosts don't bleed she may not know everything about ghosts, but she knew for a fact that ghosts don't bleed, but what if he was human, no Maddie your losing your mind, its a law (a proven theory) that humans can't have ghost powers, she did the experiment herself! She got curios when ghosts came out looking for something called a 'halfa' but proved that humans can't have ghost powers, but then what was going on here? she looked down at the kid he looked awful and had gotten hurt because he saved her maybe he wasn't all bad, maybe, just maybe he really was on our side, she'd have to ask when he woke up, she picked him up and put his head in her lap and stroked his snowy white, just what she did when danny was little.

_End_

About an hour later danny finally stated to stir Maddie had been stroking his hair the whole time, and had been talking to him about her job, ghosts, and her family, and danny started to wake up just as Maddie was mentioning him (ironic huh) he moaned for a second before opening his eyes and scaring both of them "AHHHHH!" they screamed Maddie screamed out of surprise, one minute he's out cold the next he's screaming his head off, plus it was kind of embarrassing to be stroking your arch enemy's hair, and get caught doing so, and danny screamed because he woke up to see his mom staring at him most people don't mind but when she's been trying to kill you for 3 months now, then you'd be pretty worried, and also because he could hardly move and was sore all over and with the sudden screaming Maddie jumped away, leaving poor danny to crash onto the floor. "Oh my gosh are you alright!" she asked "not really but I'll make it, I think" he said trying to stand up, but couldn't so took a sitting position instead "so where are we? How did we get here? Why haven't I already got us out of here? And why haven't you tried to kill me?" danny asked "ok in order were in some kind of box made of metal, a ghost put us in here, you saved me and passed out, and I'm now considering listening to your side of the story" she said "thank you, it's about time some one decided to listen to the 'evil ghost'" danny said "but first what happened to you and why are you bleeding" she questioned "uh… all ghosts bleed like humans" he said nervously "no really I want the truth, not some silly lie that every one knows is wrong" she said "but my silly lies have worked before- DANG IT!" he said "what's going on?" she asked again he sighed "can you keep a secret?"

What is danny doing? What is he going to tell her? Why did he call himself 'cute and adorable'? why am I asking you? You don't know anything! Besides what's on here, but I should be telling you info. But I just love making good cliffhangers and making you wait and suffer BWAHAAHA…HA but unfortunately for me, good for you, I totally stink at waiting things out so don't be surprised if you see another 3 chapters up tomorrow I just love writing stories I have 5 going on at once! Not including the 11 page story I wrote, which I am debating whether or not to post since all the story's are about pretty much the same thing… I've been ranting haven't I? Oh well enjoy bye!

Chapter 3: truth

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked "Of course I can I'm a mom secrets is what I do" she said winking "ok well, where do I start well it all started when- uh lets just skip that part and then when you- nope skip that too and uh yeah that's pretty much it any questions?" he asked "yeah can you acutely tell me something, I don't know" she asked "ok, but I have to skip the story, but to he point I'm known as 'the halfa' in the ghost zone, I mean how lame of a name is that!" he said "but, but I've had ghosts coming through looking for a 'halfa' is that you?" she asked stunned, no it couldn't or was it? "well I'm the only one in the area, but only two in the entire world, one good, one bad, good news is, your staring at the good one bad news, the bad one is older, more experienced, and has a whole lot of fun torturing me" he said "so what exactly is a 'halfa'?" she asked "well I'm pretty much half ghost, half human, or a human with ghost powers" he explained "but it's not possible! There's humans and there's ghosts, there can't be anything in between!" she exclaimed "well you have living proof right in front of you" he said "well who are you, as a human I mean? That's the only way to convince me" she folding her arms "what are you nuts I'm not gonna do that! You'll like hunt me down and experiment on me, plus you'll kill me for not telling you sooner" he said slamming himself against the wall "I wouldn't do that- wait a minute then that means I know you?" she asked "well you might say that" he said nervously, regretting he hadn't said a silly lie, instead of the blunt truth, because people couldn't handle the truth about him it was just to outrageous! "so how about I make a deal I get to ask 20 questions then guess who you are, if I guess right, you tell me everything. if I guess wrong, I won't tell any one but us your secret and won't ask any more questions on the subject" she said unfolding her arms "well I guess, but on one condition, if you guess right you still don't tell anyone" he said "fine, ok question number one, do you battle ghosts every single day?" she asked " every day, every night, at least 4 a day" he said "number two, have you ever borrowed any equipment from us, because for some reason we can't find some things" she asked "well yeah, but I keep this with me at all times" he said pulling out the fenton thermos "I use it to put the ghosts back into the ghost zone, do you mind?" "not at all, I was just wondering what happened to those" she said "well I return them, except the ecto suit which I have no clue happened to that I put the ghost king away and then I passed out from exhaustion" he said "number three, what happened at city hall?" she asked "oh that, uh yeah I only blasted you because I thought you were possessed and that's how you get ghosts out, but the mayor was possessed by an enemy of mine, he really hates me and wanted to turn the town against me" he said "well that stinks, but at least I know the truth" she said, the tension level had fallen down, and were getting better in the box, but things were getting worse outside "Tucker hand me a ghost gun!" Sam shouted "Tucker? I said hand me a- TUCKER!"

What's happening outside? And what happened to tucker? 17 more questions to go, is Danny's secret on the line? Find out soon!

Chapter 4: trouble

"Tucker! What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping me while keeping an eye out for _Invisobil _to come and help us!" Sam yelled at tucker who had wandered over and started hitting on a very paranoid and freaked out girl "so after this mess is over you wanna go on a date" he said smiling "AHHHH! We're all doomed and what is your problem loser, but if we get out of this alive I'll be your girl friend for life! Now leave me al- AHHHH!" she screamed "I know you can't wait to be Tucker Foley's girlfriend, but a deals a deal" he said smoothly "AHHHH! THAT BUILDINGS GONNA FALL ON US AHHHH!" she screamed as the building above them began to crumble "OH MY GOSH I'll save you Katy!" he screamed grabbing her out of the way just in time, but tripped over his geek gear and they both fell to the ground "you saved me thank you, uh Tucker?" she said kissing him on the check, then slapped him hard "that's for dropping me and hitting on me when we were about to die, but our deal is still on Foley, we get through this and I'm yours, we don't and your going to suffer big time alive or not so you- AHH A GHOST RUN!" she screamed before dashing away "you know I'd be a little more concerned that you pretty much bet your life for a girl to like you, but that was before you ABANDONED YOUR POST AND LEFT ME THERE ALONE TO GO HIT ON SOME GIRL !" sam yelled grabbing his arm and dragging him (literally) back to his post "now Tucker, hand me the ghost gun Tucker? DANG IT TUCKER CAN'T YOU STAY FOUCUSED FOR 5 MIN.?" sam shouted "SAM HELP ME!" tucker screamed "ah the ghost child's pet, I shall use you to lure him to me, he must be hiding" Skulker "hey dude I am not his pet! I'm his best friend can't you tell the difference?" he asked "Tucker duck" shouted sam, as she fired the ghost bazooka at Skulker and he disappeared "wow, where'd you learn to shoot like that?" asked tucker "hello, I'm a ghost kid's side kick do really think I wouldn't be able to shoot?" she said slyly "KIDS! Are you ok, I would have helped you but that soda goes through you faster then a jackrabbit, but oh I almost forgot Invisobil and Maddie got kidnapped and are being held captive" jack said "WHAT? WE GOTTA SAVE!" sam and tuck shouted together "why?" jack asked "Invisobil is good and he could save us plus don't you want your wife to be held captive do you?" tucker "your right I'm coming Maddie but first I need some bait, hey kids do you know where Jazzipants is?" jack asked "I think she's by the Nasty Burger" sam said after he left, they began to worry "oh no danny.. ..Being held captive..With his mom this is bad what are we going to do?" tucker asked sam walked away and looked up to the sky "danny please be careful" she whispered

Oh Cliff hanger, I know I didn't intend to make this whole chapter about outside the box but oh well and I know I sorta made tucker a bit of a moron but accidents happen (norm: instead of writing these crazy stories you should be studying for that test tomorrow) (fan: THERES A TEST TOMMOROW!)

Chapter 5: suspicions

In the box, things were getting a little better, but Danny still didn't like the idea of telling his mom the truth, and not some silly lie. "Question number 4: are you a ghost hunter?" Maddie asked "part-time, I have a life literally" Danny said "Number 5: how long have you been like...This?" she asked "um around 5 or 6 months" he answered "but we've only known you for 3!" she exclaimed "yeah I've been around before that, you guys need a major ghost attack or something to get your attention" he said "oh, well question number 6: Does your family know about you? If you have a family" she asked scooting closer "well, no but I do have a family, I have an annoying sister, a crazy dad, and mom, she- yeah, their ok" he said quickly "well why don't they know?" she asked moving closer "well, their really oblivious to everything except gho-blins, yep their obsessed with goblins, and they kinda scare me and creep me out" he said looking down to hide his blushing face "goblins ay? Interesting but your afraid of your parents, that's not right you should talk to them" she said, scooting so close that they were touching "jeez, who do you think you are? Jazz?" Danny mumbled "you know, you remind me a lot of my son, Danny he's really a nice sweet boy, but he always looks in pain and miserable and when I try to talk he seems afraid" she said "I-he is?" Danny groaned, well you would too if you could hardly move and was stranded with your mother who's blathering on about you "yeah, I'm really worried about him he seems so defenseless against the world, but sometimes he looks as if he's saving it" she continued 'you have no idea' danny thought "oh but question number 7: how old are you? You must be at _Least_ collage age, under that is illegal" she asked "well I am under it" he said blushing a bright red "ok, 18 at the lowest" she said staring at him "um no I'm sorta, kinda 14" he said trying to de-emphasize the 14 "WHAT? That is way to young, that means your only a high school freshman!" she shouted "yeah I know" he said squeaked "but wait do you know Danny, Danny Fenton he's in high school too" she questioned "uh I go to a different school up in Turtle Town?" he asked "oh I get it, trying to hide from me but no way mister I'm not stupid I'm on to you" she said slyly "NO YOUR NOT!" he shouted "oh yeah I am, but don't be freaked out I won't tell" she said "really?" he asked hopingly "sure, why would I freak out that I know your secret, Danny?"

Oh busted! What's gonna happen only uh um some amount of questions to go! Norm: oh come on don't tell you can't count either! Fan: I can count! I'm just too busy obsessing about Danny, thinking about Danny, drawing Danny ect. That I'm too lazy to count norm: can someone reading this shoot me in the head please fan: WHAT? You'll miss TFM on Friday! Norm: yeah can aim more towards the center, any gun will do at this point well I'll just leave your minds to boggle, while I fix my multiple personality problem

Chapter 6: Coincidence?

"WHAT?" he screamed jumping back "Danny? You ok?" she said coming closer to him "so you know who I am?" he said looking up; he had a very sad, scared look on his face "what? How would I know who you are?" she asked "but you said my name I just thought" he said "well aren't you the ghost er I mean person in the ecto suit who said that his name was 'Danny Phantom'?" she asked "shoot! I forgot about" he yelled "well how could you forget your own- wait your name, your real human name is Danny?" she asked surprised "uh yeah, but I'm counting that as a question" he said shyly, he was being way too honest with her, and how could he forget his name! "Wow that's very uncreative, obvious and very weird" she said looking at him "why?" he asked nervously

_Danny's POV_

Oh man she's gonna find out! And totally kill me! What do I do? What do I do? I know PANIC! "Well because my son, his name is Danny, he looks, acts, and sounds like you, and for some reason some crazy part of my brain is screaming to hug and call you my son weird huh?" she said, looking even closer at me Wow who new maternal instinct, was so strong, wait is that good or bad? "Uh yeah that's really crazy" I said laughing nervously, I have got to stop being so painfully obvious "ok, I know I'm probably SO wrong but I just have to ask, are you my son?" she asked, giving me the look, aw come on mom, you can't pull off the puppy dog pout! But what should I say? How about 'maybe'? No that's _really_ painfully obvious I wish I had something to buy me some time! Then there was a big explosion from outside "What was that?" she yelled to me, as if I had caused, jeez I can hardly move! But YES! Uh I mean oh-no "we should probably check that out, but the bad news, I'm having a hard time lifting my arm, so how can I make both of us intangible, get us out, and save all of Amity Park and shove the ghosts back into the ghost zone?" I asked, showing her what weak and pathetic state I'm in "well then I guess there's nothing we can do then, until your doing better so back to the questions" she said fast, well I managed to buy about 2 minutes "so are you my son, Danny? If you are I won't kill you, and if your not, I'm sorry to pester you with these questions, but I'm just a caring mother who would really like to no whether or not her little boy is half ghost" she said, looking up at me, was she crying and I am not little, I'm 14 years old! But now what? Should I tell? I need a vacation that does not involve fighting ghosts or meeting new arch enemies or dad blathering about ghosts. Well maybe the truth should be known, then Paulina would be like in love with me. "Hello? Earth to ghost boy can you read me?" she asked, sigh, you have got to stop reading Jazz's '_Teen Monthly'_ mom "so what's your answer?" she asked


	2. Chapter 2

SOOO sorry people yes dumb writers block and CC kept me from updating please don't kill me! (Angry mob approaches) uh look its DANNY! (Everyone looks, I run for my life) oh still Danny POV

I hate these type of moments, you know when a yes or no question can change your entire life have you ever had one of those? Well trust me they are not situations you want to be in, I was I one now trapped in a box with my mom wait a second! This just a regular box right? So that means that… "If don't answer my question in the next 5 minutes I'm just going to assume that you're MY Danny" said mom slightly ticked, I truly hated my life now oh please god, give me another distraction. It could be a flying hippo for all I care! I just need some more time! I sat there thinking for a minute, half expecting a flying hippo to burst through.

"Uhhhhh" I started before something rammed into us, I heard a few mumbling before I heard a very angry dead pop star fly off

"What was that?" mom asked alarmed

"Oh that was Ember McLame, one of my thousands of enemies and before you ask, No, she has not / will not/ and will never help me or anyone alive or half alive" I stated, glad of the momentary distraction

"Why do you have so many enemies?" she asked off the subject

"This town wouldn't be standing if it weren't for me, no offence, and knowing evil villains from too much time in font of the TV, they hate having their plots and schemes ruined by some punk" I said answering her question before she even asked it

"Ok I guess, but lets move on: number 8, do you go ghost hunting alone?" she asked I almost hugged for getting off the subject, but decided against it

"No, I actually have some help from my friends… Samuel (he makes us call him Sam) and Chuck" I said imagining sam as a boy

"Hmmm those names sound very familiar somehow" she said rubbing her chin

"I'm sure their common names" I said avoiding her eyes

"Ok number 9, surely a ghost of your power MUST have an arch enemy" she said leaning closer I closed my eyes trying to calm down I simply muttered one word

"Plasmius? Who's he?" she asked

"Arch enemy, he is the evil half ghost an is older, more experienced, and much more powerful than I am" I muttered leaning back and found to my amazement, I didn't hurt

"Wait is he rich? Is he v-" she started before I leaped up "Come on mom, we got a town to save" I said, turning her intangible and going though the dreaded box

_End_

_Maddie's POV_

I gasped he didn't say it, did he? I felt him grasp me and pull me through the box and set me down, he was about to fly off when I stopped him

"WAIT! I have more questions!" I exclaimed, I NEEDED to know more

"I'm sorry, I'll be back" he said before disappearing, I sighed before beginning to take down some ghosts myself, still thinking _'I can't believe it, the ghost boy REALLY is danny! Oh I'm such a bad mother'_ as I thought this, a ghost came from behind and almost got me, except danny's little friends Sam and tucker saved me I mentally kicked myself _'Samuel and Chuck, Samantha and Tucker how did I miss that?'_

"Mrs. Fenton, Are you alright?" sam said coming up to me

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no" I replied dryly, blasting a few ghosts while trying to keep up a conversation

"How did you get out of the box?" Tucker asked pulling out his PDA

"The ghost boy, Tucker PDA's don't work on ghosts!" I shouted _'I think you'd know that after becoming ghost hunters'_

"Well it works on this one!" he said smiling, then I heard a beep/ringing sound and this machine answered it

" 'Pick up ghost bazooka start sending ghosts back to ghost zone?' curses!" he shouted picking up a bazooka and started firing at random ghosts

"Nice job techno geek" sam smiled "For once I'm glad you gave that to him" just to save time and energy I didn't even bother asking

"Come on kids, it's not social hour!" I shouted

We fought for hours until the last ghost was rounded up (save for Danny and this wolf ghost he was protecting) I put down my gun and collapsed on the ground, soon followed by Danny's friends I smiled at them

"You kids did good I'm proud of you" I said out of breath

"Eh you get used to it…because Amity is the most haunted place on earth next to Wisconsin" sam smiled back, frowning at Wisconsin

"Wait, we survived?" tucker asked randomly

"No dipstick, we're all dead and having cookies with the box ghost! Of course we're alive!" sam shouted, raising her hand to slap him. Instead of whining when she hit him, he jumped up with joy

"YES! I got a girlfriend! OH KATY!" he shouted running away

"Well some girl is gonna be miserable for the rest of her life" sam said, I giggled

"Well sam, you were a real team player and I appreciate it, now run along before your parents accuse me of breaking child labor laws" I said patting her on the back

"Thanks" she said giving a rare laugh before jumping up and following tucker

I laid my head down, reminiscing the day's events. I closed my eyes just wishing that I could talk to Danny again, Next thing I know I've been lifted off the ground and gaining height and speed. I opened my eyes and saw none other than

"Are you enjoying you flight Mrs. Fenton" Danny said in a very professional voice I looked down and squealed. We were so high up! I held onto him tighter

"It's not scary once you're a little used to it, it's really relaxing if you let go a little, don't worry I won't drop you" he said smiling I trusted him and slowly loosened my grip

"Ah thanks, it's very nice to breathe again" he said laughing, I although wasn't really paying attention. I was staring down at the beautiful bird's eye view of our town. He was right, once you get used to it, it was really exciting but relaxing.

Soon we landed at the top of a very tall building

"Whenever I'm stressed out or something, I always come up here to relax and look t the view" he said sitting on the edge "especially at sundown, it's really beautiful"

I smiled and sat down next to him

"You never answered my questions" I said smartly

"You never gave me a chance to explain until now, so we're even" he equally as smart

"Danny why didn't you tell me?" I asked sweetly, he tensed up before relaxing a little

"What did I say?" he asked meekly

"Mom" I said hugging him

"I'm sorry, I was scared that you guys would flip and well" he started and didn't want to finish, I was sure I didn't want to hear the ending either

"Oh sweetheart don't ever think that! We love you so much that we would tear that darn portal down for your safety" I said breaking away from our hug

"Tomorrow we put the ghosts back and destroy the portal for good" I said with a hint of disappointment

"I could never ask you to do that, besides life would be boring without ghost hunting" he chuckled

"But your always in danger!" I shouted

"When have I not been in danger? But mom, I know I'm not exactly 'normal' I'm not normal at all but I'm happy playing the hero and I like the occasional 'get back at the bully' thing" he said smiling, I smiled back

"Well Danny honey, I can't change your mind but I can do this: Your new curfew is 10:30" I said smiling

And from miles away you could hear Danny shout of happiness

'_My life has just entered a whole new level of weird,'_ I thought as I watched my little ghost boy flying around, accidentally returning into human form I watched as he fell a few feet before changing back

'_And I'm digging it'_

_THE END (finally)_

Wow I never thought I'd ever write those words in this story, but anyway yes I know I'm dead because I have neglected update on so many stories and I greatly apologize, but god smiled on me and gave me some inspiration! I had so much writer's block I couldn't see straight! But now that this is done I can go continuing the others!

ilikedan (hope the ending wasn't too cheesy for you)


End file.
